


But Today

by animangalover15



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Poor Gil doesn't think hes worth anything, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So his bf and gf have to come in and tell him they love him, cause gil deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangalover15/pseuds/animangalover15
Summary: So he sits at his dock, and looks up at the dark sky as rain soaks through his clothes. He looks at the barely visible stars he had abandoned all those years ago. They welcome him back with tears falling from the sky, and he cries with them. He cries silent, empty tears, because nobody wants him and heknowsit. They allpretendto love him. They allpretendso they can get chores done, chores they don't want to do themselves. They use him. And heknowsit. Anyone could see it.And he hates himself for it all. For letting it happen. For being so gullible.
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	But Today

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and edit(with the help of a friend) so I've gotten to a point where this just looks like a pike of junk.
> 
> But it was extremely fun to write(even if it isn't that good), like all my descendants fics are.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

They've done this a million times over. 

Kicking Gil out, that is. 

They've pushed him out to the front steps of the fish and chip a million times over. But today, it hits harder. With the words of his father and brothers still echoing in his head, and the bruises they gave still fresh on his back, it hits harder.

They leave him out there just until the air chills, they always do, and bring him in the moment they start to feel the sting of cold. Then they treat him to a warm meal afterwards, as their own personal apology.

And that used to be enough. 

He used to feel fine waiting for them like a puppy. _'Our puppy,'_ he hears ring through his head. That's what they'd always call him whenever they were alone. 

Right now though, when it’s pouring and Harry pushes him out the doors with enough force to make his bruised back sting, it doesn't _feel_ like enough. He doesn't _feel_ like being nothing more than their obedient mutt. With the bruises throbbing at the memory of his families words, he doesn't _feel_ like enough. 

That's not Harry or Uma's fault of course. He hadn't even told them about that morning. If they'd known, he would have never been kicked out like this. 

But today the voice in his head just won't _shut up._

 _'They hate you.'_ It says, _'They only keep you around for eye candy. To do the heavy lifting.'_ he tries shaking off the voice. It doesn't work. _'You can't possibly believe they'd actually **care** about you._

 _'They don't **love** you._'

It’s raining and the bruises on his back are starting to ache, so he gets up off the front steps of the fish and chip, and leaves.

They won't expect him to leave, he never leaves the steps on rainy days. Rainy days meant bad days. Days it was easier for Gil to be sad. And they knew that.

_**They should have known that.** _

There's a place he goes to on days like this, one he never visits anymore because his partners in crime always kept him alive on his bad days. 

It's a little dock behind a maze of alleyways, covered by junk from all over the isle. He found it as a kid, when he would hide from the twins or after a particularly bad lashing from his dad. It was the only place he could see the stars. Like the gray clouds parted especially for him, just a big enough gap for him to see those little white specks, even on the rainiest nights.

That's what used to make the ever present rainy days so bearable as a kid. 

He'd told them about this place when they were younger, Uma and Harry that is, told them that this is where he'd go when he was sad. But then they started joining him there, making him laugh when he felt empty, hugging him until his tears just wouldn't come out anymore, or even just keeping him company when he didn't want to talk.

It was home and, eventually, he didn't need to go to that spot anymore. He just went to one of them instead. 

But today, today they didn't want anything to do with him, he was sure of it. His brain said so. His _gut_ said so. 

And his gut was rarely wrong.

So he sits at his dock, and looks up at the dark sky as rain soaks through his clothes. He looks at the barely visible stars he had abandoned all those years ago. They welcome him back with tears falling from the sky, and he cries with them. He cries silent, empty tears, because nobody wants him and he _knows_ it. They all _pretend_ to love him. They all _pretend_ so they can get chores done, chores they don't want to do themselves. They use him. And he _knows_ it. Anyone could see it.

And he _hates_ himself for it all. For letting it happen. For being so _gullible_.

He looks at the dark, desolate waters below. Sees the way the waves ripple with the rain, with his tears. He can't even see the stars in the reflection.

His feet dip lightly into the tide. It’s freezing. His mind is still buzzing. Would they even care that he went missing?

 _'No,'_ the voice in his head responds, _'of course they wouldn't.'_

He swallows thickly. 

They wouldn't.

He closes his eyes and resigns himself to his thoughts, letting them carry his mind into a dark place. A place where he's worthless and useless and nobody loves him.

Gods his dad was right. 

He _is_ a poor excuse for a man.

"Gil!" 

The name rings through the air and Gil practically jumps out of his skin.

"Gil!" There's an urgency in their voice, one out of breath and laced with relief.

_Why?_

"God where _were_ you you idiot!" Says Uma, "We were looking _everywhere_ for you!"

_**Why?** _

"Aye!" says Harry, "I go to bring yer arse back inside and yer gone! Had us worried sick!" There's irritation clear in his voice. Irritation, and concern.

_'I thought they didn't care.'_

"Why are you even over here!?" says Uma, frustrated, "You haven’t been here in years!" Her eyes drift up to the clouds, " _And_ it's pouring!"

_Why do they care?_

And then,

"Why do you even care?"

Oh. He said that out loud. And here he thought he couldn't fuck up any worse. 

It’s silent for a while, and Gil considers jumping into the ocean to save himself from the embarrassment and shame crawling up his back. He feels like a child getting scolded by his parents. 

_'A puppy'_ his mind needlessly supplies. _'A puppy getting scolded.'_

"What do ye mean _'why?'_ " The words come out cold and harsh.

He opens his mouth to apologize, to take it back, but Harry doesn't stop.

"Do ya even know what we went through!? You were gone for _hours_ Gil!" 

Was he really sitting out here that long? No wonder he was so cold.

"Gods, we thought one of the other gangs had gotten you! Do you _know_ how- how _scared_ we were!?" He stutters out, voice cracking at the end. 

When Gil raises his head up to look, he sees tears pooled in his eyes. 

Uma hasn't said a word, and when Gil looks to her, she's staring at the ground. 

His voice breaks, "...U-uma?"

Her lip is bitten raw and when she looks up, she looks exhausted. 

Gods, he can't even _go missing_ right. 

"We thought-" she stops, voice wavering, "We _thought,_ we would find you washed up on some shore around the isle."

He looks them both in the eyes. He watches the emotion build and dissipate because pirates don't cry. They _don't_. So what was he doing?

They're looking at him, nothing but pure, vulnerable emotion clear in their faces, and all he can say, in a broken, cracking voice is-

" _I'm sorry._ "

Suddenly the two baddest pirates in all the isle are latching onto him in a suffocating embrace.

He cries silent tears again, and he thinks he feels Harry let out muffled sob for a second before composing himself. 

Uma pulls away first, just enough to look at Gil, "Why did you _leave?_ You've always just..." ' _Stayed_ ', is what she wants to say, but she stops herself, as if knowing there was more to it then just sitting still.

Wordlessly, he detaches himself from Harry and lifts up the back of his shirt. It’s enough of an explanation for them.

"...Your dad again?" Uma’s fingers trace lightly over the bruises, "W-why didn't you-" she swallows thickly.

He shakes his head, voice dry when he speaks, "I don't know. Just didn't feel like I should have bugged you guys... "

He sees Harry bite the inside of his cheek in aggravation, wishing he could hook every single person who ever hurt Gil. Knowing he can't. He understands, because he feels the same urge.

"I'm sorry." Says uma, "If I would have known-" she takes a shaky breath. "We should have just taken you back to the ship."

"It's not your fault." he mutters quickly, the rain is still pouring down, lighter now. They don't budge. "I didn't tell you guys."

"And why not!" Harry snaps. He gets a warning look from Uma but he doesn't let it deter him, "You can't just go off like that on her own a'ight!?" 

"Harry," Umas voice is stern.

"We need to know these things so we dont hurt ye like they do!"

There's a moment where the only noise around them is rain. Harry's breath comes out in harsh puffs. He wipes his face, turning around to keep himself from having anymore outbursts.

Another apology is on the tip of Gil’s tongue but Harry speaks first.

"I just can't lose you." His voice is barely a whisper, just loud enough to hear over the raindrops. His back is still facing them, hands held steady on his hips as he looks up to the cloudy sky and swallows down a sob.

There's more silence and Harry grows self conscious the longer its lingers. He was never good at showing weakness. He furiously wipes at his eyes with his coat sleeve, smearing mascara around as he tries his darndest to make it look like he wasn't crying. 

Uma reaches for both their hands, and the pull grabs their attention. "We are _not_ losing anyone. Ok?" She's looking at Harry when she says it. "And _nobody here,_ " her eyes linger on Gil, "is a burden. Alright?"

Her boys nod along, eyes heavy from tears. She pulls them both into another hug, "Let's go back home."

And home, Gil knew, was with the crew. With Harry and Uma and the whole band of pirates on the ship.

Maybe today wasn't great, but as he looks between his two soulmates and where they're wrapped around him and each other, he thinks that maybe tomorrow will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this mess lmao.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and follow me on tumblr @animangalover-writes if you want updates on my works.


End file.
